memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet lieutenants
Starfleet lieutenants, List of In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the rank of lieutenant (or the subordinate lieutenant rank, lieutenant junior grade). Lieutenants Earth Starfleet Starfleet (Earth) * Hess * Mark Latrelle * Malcolm Reed * Charles Tucker III (ENT: "First Flight") Federation Starfleet UFP A * Alden* * Andrews * Arex * Marla Aster B * David Bailey * Ballard * Reginald Barclay * Barnaby * Bartel * Julian Bashir (since 2372) * Walter Baxter * Gregory Bergan* * Harry Bernard * Boma * John Bowler* * Boylen* * Branson * Brent * Randi Bryce * Maxwell Burke C * Joseph Carey * Carver * Christine Chapel (TAS, TMP) * William Chapman * Pavel Chekov (2270s) * Chang * Chu'lak * Cleary * Corrigan * Costa * Barbara Covington * Curtis D * D'Amato * Curt Danhauser * Daniels * Jadzia Dax * Dean * DePaul * DeSalle * Dickerson * Ducane * Duffy * Peter Durst E * Russ English * Erikson * Evans F * Farrell * John Farrell G * Gabler * Gaetano * Galloway * Arlene Galway * Gleason H * Hadley * Haj * Hansen * Hargrove * Harold * Hawk * Paul Hickman* I * Hector Ilario * Ilia * Immamura* J * Jackson (Lieutenant) * Karl Jaeger * Helen Johansson * Johnson * Josephs * Juarez K * Kagan * Kaplan * Kelowitz * Lee Kelso * Matata Kimya * Alan M. Kobayashi * Kyle L * Geordi La Forge (until 2366) * Jay Laprade * Latimer * Susanna Leijten * Leslie * Rose Limli * Karen Loews * Logan * J. Lyman M * Mallory * Marple * Martin * Charlene Masters* * Larry Matson * McConnell * McDowell (since 2369) * Marla McGivers* * Minnerly* * Marlena Moreau * M'ress N * Nara * Lisa Neeley * Tom Nellis * Nog (since 2375) * Anne Nored * "Number One" O * O'Brian * Tessa Omond * O'Neil * Osborne P * Painter * Palmer * Andrew Powell* * George Primmin R * Nancy Randolph * Rhodes, Sandra * Kevin Riley * Thomas Riker * William T. Riker * Ro Laren * B.G. Robinson * Keith C. Rocha * Esteban Rodriguez * Mira Romaine * Rowe S * Saavik * Sanders * S. Seaborn * Selar * Areel Shaw * Riley Aldrin Shepard * Shipley * Singh * Benjamin L. Sisko * Spinelli * Stadi * Andrew Stiles * Strek * Hikaru Sulu T * Teller * Robert Tomlinson * Torres * Karen Tracy * Ian Andrew Troi * Tuvok (until 2374) * José Tyler U * Aquiel Uhnari * Uhura V * Valeris * Dawn Velazquez (Lieutenant) * Vilix'pran (since 2373) W * Washburn * Watley * Worf (2365-2371) * Wright* X * Xon Y * Natasha Yar * William Yates Z * Anaanda Ziff ? * Enterprise-A adjutant (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel) * Enterprise-B officer(USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel) * Excelsior comm officer (USS Excelsior personnel) * Grissom comm officer (USS Grissom personnel) * Saratoga tactical (USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel) :Officers marked with an asterisk lack visual confirmation of their rank insignia or dossier, meaning there is the possibility they were lieutenants junior grade who were referred to as "lieutenant" in conversation. Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * Wesley Crusher * Harry Kim (2378) * Lasca * Marlena Moreau (mirror) * Norman * Hoshi Sato ''(ENT: "Twilight") * Hikaru Sulu (mirror) Lieutenants junior grade *Reginald Barclay *Julian Bashir *Richard Castillo *Chandler *Jack Crusher *Wesley Crusher *Ezri Dax *Laura Derr *Jenna D'Sora *Duffy *Foster *Hector Ilario *Daniel Kwan *Geordi La Forge *Linda Larson *Sam Lavelle *Elizabeth Lense *Faith Levesconte *Monroe *Nara *Nog *Alyssa Ogawa *Palmer (Lieutenant Junior Grade) *Tom Paris *Janice Rand *Saavik *Singh *Orfil Solis *Temple *Joe Tormolen *Aquiel Uhnari *Van Mayter *Worf *''The following lieutenants were referred to as "lieutenant" but wore "ensign" rank insignia at some point during TOS. This might indicate they were "junior grade" lieutenants:'' **Kyle **Leslie **Charlene Masters **Marla McGivers Provisional *Ayala (Star Trek: Voyager) *Tom Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) *B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek: Voyager) Alternate Reality *Jean-Luc Picard (TNG:"Tapestry") de:Liste der Lieutenants der Sternenflotte Category:Lists Category:People Lieutenants